


It's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Black Butler
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, One-Shot, Sebastian thinking, Short, mental musings, musings, start of season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a demon and a butler. He does his job well. Suddenly, however, he's begun to question why. So he muses. He muses silently to himself, ignoring the answer that is obvious to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Love

I will never lie to you.

I will never betray you.

I will stay by your side.

I will be your protector.

These are orders, and I follow them for that reason.

At least, I did.

Now your face is all I think about.

Now I think about that picture taken with that camera, in which I appear.

My heart stops every time someone so much as thinks about harming you.

I follow orders so I can get your soul, I tell myself.

But I don't even know if I could take it from you.

I've found myself obeying orders for a different reason than before.

I find your happiness more gratifying than before.

I don't know why.

I would do anything to save you, even without the contract.

I have never felt that before.

I don't know what it could possibly be.

After all, demons do not experience love.

Not even when they want to.


End file.
